Tan's Exotic Imports
Tan's Exotic Imports (also known as Archie's and Archie Tan Merchant) was the antique importing business owned by Archie Tan. It had a store and office in Chinatown, San Francisco. Knowing that he had many valuables that might be attractive to thieves, Tan had a secret storage room and a hidden basement in his facility. In 1939, members of a tong tried to break into Tan's office to find artifacts that would help them locate the missing Charles Kingston. Indy discovered the place had been ransacked. Behind the scenes The name of Archie Tan's import store and floor plan is portrayed differently in each version Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. Adventure at Archie Tan Merchant *Wii/PS2 version of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings: the front door to the shop/office lists the name 'Archie Tan Merchant' on the glass. Jones' journal describes it as "Archie Tan's import shop"As described in the "Notes" section of the journal.. The front door is on the ground floor and opens to the street. After rescuing Suzie Tan, Jones and Suzie entered the office, and found it ransacked by the Tongs. Sending the girl to safety, Jones continued to explore the shop, and found a secret staircase behind a bookshelf. Going down to the Secret StoreThe area is specifically called the Secret Store in the Combat Arena level select screen and in a Glory move description in Jones' journal. and store roomdescribed as a "secret store room" in the Notes section of Jones' journal. After defeating several Tong thugs in the warehouse, Jones found a hidden lever that opened another secret passage; this one was a chair on a hanging rail, which led down to the underground cavern housing the Star of the Orient. After retrieving the Jade Sphere from the Star of the Orient, Jones returned to the surface from the office, and exited to the street, where Magnus Völler was waiting for him, with Archie Tan as his captive. Hoping to trade Tan for the Jade Sphere, Völler struck a deal with Jones. As a cable car approached in the street, Jones tossed Völler a wrapped bundle resembling the Sphere and signaled to Tan. Tan and Jones jumped onto the passing cable car and escaped from the store area. Völler unwrapped the bundle to find he had been tricked by Jones, who had thrown him a Jade Buddha statue from the office. Adventure at Archie's *DS version: The store is called Tan's Exotic Imports by Loo Sing. Its sign calls it "Archie's". Jones followed a lead that Suzy Tan was hiding there from the Tong. Arriving, he entered the the main store. Inside, he found Tong gangsters trying to break into Archie's office on the second floor. After Jones beat the thugs, Suzy came out to greet Jones and told him to find the secret basement. In the office, Jones used an Chinese Lantern Projector that projected images of Chinese zodiac symbols. Jones realized that symbols corresponded to certain zodiac panels on his wall. Pushing the symbols in the correct order, Jones discovered a hidden wall safe in the wall, containing the basement key. Jones used the disk key to open a passage in the main store that led down to the basement where he found a Cipher of Meribah that Kingston had hidden. After finding the information about the 'Star of the Orient and the hidden passage in Lao Che Lounge, he returned to Tan's office and went up to the roof. Adventure at Tan's Office * PSP version: Although, the store is not specifically mentioned, Archie Tan's office is briefly visited at the beginning of the game. However, it is unclear if this is the office at his business or a home office. Jones walked down a darkened hallway on the second floor towards office's door, when he heard rustling on the other side. Carefully looking through the door, Jones saw a Chinese man looking through Tan's desk. The man saw him and climbed out the window onto a fire escape with Jones following him. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Notes and references Category:Companies Category:Stores and Business Establishments